Requiem for Vampires
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Recueil de Songfic. Songfic 7 : SayaHagi, ensemble de la série // Songfic 8 : Kaï // Songfic 9 : pensée de Saya sur Diva // Songfic 10 : Transformation de Nathan.
1. Une nouvelle promesse

Blood+ et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Personne ne s'en serait douté évidemment).

La chanson, elle, est à Within Temptation. Son titre est Somewhere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Une nouvelle promesse**

**Lorsqu'elle dormait, le cocon était son monde, un monde dont elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Mais parfois, il lui arrivait d'entendre ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de ce monde et aujourd'hui, elle entendait quelqu'un chanter.**

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign._

Moi aussi, je suis perdue dans les ténèbres mais… je n'attend pas le moindre signe. Il est mort. Mort ! Quel signe pourrait-il me donner ?

_  
__In stead there is only silence,_

Chacun de mes appels restent sans réponse. Kaï avait dit que si je t'appelais, tu viendrais. Je t'ai appelé… et tu n'es jamais venu.

_Can't you hear my screams?_

Non, cela ne peut pas être pour cette raison. Où que tu sois, tu as toujours entendu mes cris. Tu as toujours su que je t'appelais. Si tu ne viens pas, c'est que… Non ! Je ne veux pas le dire. Je ne veux même pas y penser. Sans doute parce que…

_Never stop hoping,_

L'espoir est quelque chose d'horrible et pourtant, il m'habite bel et bien. Cet espoir… comme je le hais mais en même temps… je le chérie et je l'aime. C'est une flamme que j'entretiens. Après tout, tu as réussi à survivre à beaucoup de choses alors pourquoi pas à ça ?

_Need to know where you are,_

Mais si tu n'es pas mort… où es-tu passé ? Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes appels. J'ai besoin de savoir.

_But one thing is for sure,  
You're always in my heart._

_I'll find you somewhere_

C'est sans doute ce que je ferais…

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day._

Je dois savoir si cet espoir est…

_I just need to know whatever has happened,_

Un rêve ou la réalité…

_The truth will free my soul._

Une illusion ou la vérité…

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home._

Quelles ténèbres pourraient t'empêcher de revenir vers moi si ce n'est celle de la mort ? Pourtant je ne cesse d'espérer qu'à mon réveil tu seras là. Et du fond de mes propres ténèbres, je souhaite que tu suives le chemin qui te mèneras jusqu'à moi.

_I want to embrace you and never let you go._

La première fois que je t'ai serrée dans mes bras tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Est-ce à ce moment-là que nos destins se sont irrémédiablement mêlés ? Sans doute… Puis tu as grandi et c'est toi qui m'a serré dans tes bras.

_Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul._

Crois-tu que le paradis existe pour des… êtres tels que nous, tels que moi ? Si tu es mort, j'espère que tu te trouves là-bas. Tu dois y être ! Après tout, c'est à cause de moi si tu n'es plus humain. C'est à cause de moi si tu as dû faire tout cela. Ils ne peuvent pas t'en interdire l'entrée alors que tu n'y est pour rien n'est-ce pas ?

_Living in agony cause I just do not know  
Where you are._

Mais si jamais tu es en vie, je veux te retrouver. C'est mon souhait et je compte le réaliser lorsque je me réveillerais.

_I'll find you somewhere.  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day._

Crois-tu qu'ils m'en voudront si je décide de les quitter ?

_I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul._

C'est à mon tour d'aller te chercher.

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.  
Whatever it takes, I need to know._

J'espère qu'ils comprendront ma décision. Je dois aller à ta recherche et savoir… Après ça… Soit, je cesserais d'espérer… Soit je t'aurais retrouvé. Mais une chose est sûre, j'irais te chercher.

_I'll find you somewhere.  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day.  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul._

C'est la nouvelle promesse que je te fais…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je pense que vous connaissez le principe alors… s'il vous plait, cliquez sur le petit bouton à gauche de votre écran pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci d'avance.


	2. Je te suivrais

Merci pour vos review. Voici la deuxième. Je pensais en faire une réponse à la première mais en fin de compte, ça a donné un truc très différent de ce que je voulais au départ. Elle a pour acteur Hagi (qui hélas ne m'appartient pas !).

La chanson, elle, est à BlutEngel et se nomme _I will follow_. Je vous préviens tout de suite… BlutEngel est un groupe assez particulier alors si vous n'aimez pas le romantisme vampirique…

Cette chanson est l'une des plus soft. Si j'en avais choisi une autre, j'aurais dû augmenter le rating.

* * *

**Je te suivrais**

Il est curieux de voir de quelle manière certains mots peuvent nous faire dresser l'oreille ou nous faire tout oublier. S'il ne l'avait pas entendu, il n'aurait certainement pas fait attention à la jeune fille qu'il venait de croiser dans ce parc. Des écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle fredonnait à mi-voix une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle finit par s'installer sur un banc et elle sortit un livre. Elle commença à lire tout en continuant de chanter. Lui, il s'était figé et il l'avait écoutée chanter.

_You're the angel you're my queen  
I do everything for you  
I protect you from the cold  
You can give me what I need_

C'est vrai. Elle était sa Reine et il était son Chevalier… et il faisait tout pour elle. Du moins, il avait essayé. La seule chose qu'elle lui avait demandé… la seule promesse qu'ils s'étaient faîte, il n'avait pas réussi à la tenir. Il lui avait promis de la tuer mais il n'en avait pas été capable. Nul n'avait su avec quelle angoisse il avait vu s'approcher ce jour fatidique. **Elle est la seule personne dont j'ai besoin. Comment pourrais-je réussir à la tuer ? **Il s'était posé cette question des milliers de fois pendant toutes ces années. Il avait cherché d'autres solutions mais… c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il ne pouvait pas aller contre cela.

_I'm addicted to your love  
I'm addicted to this game_

Si cela n'avait pas été si étranger à son caractère, ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'aurait fait sourire. A quoi bon se leurrer ? S'il avait fait tout cela, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait et même s'il n'avait rien demandé en retour, il avait espéré. Mais comment peut-on répondre à l'amour d'une personne lorsque l'on se hait soi-même ? Alors, ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés enfermés dans un jeu étrange. Ils ne parlaient jamais de ce qu'ils pouvaient éprouver. Seul compter sa mission… leur mission. Mais certains gestes demeuraient. Sans oublier… leur besoin de sang. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proche l'un de l'autre auparavant. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit besoin de sang.

_You give me pleasures give me pain  
You're the only one I need_

Combien de fois l'avait-il tenu dans ses bras tandis que sa tête était cachée au creux de son cou et qu'il attendait crispé sa morsure… tout en la souhaitant ? Il lui était plusieurs fois arrivé de trembler lorsqu'elle lui donnait ce baiser sanglant et ce n'était pas de peur. Mais cela faisait partie des choses dont ils ne parlaient pas. Elle avait besoin de lui, de son sang et lui, il avait besoin d'elle.

_You're the master I'm your slave  
We can reach eternity  
Please don't ever let me go  
You know I'm your property_

Elle était son maître. Il était son serviteur… et cela par deux fois. Il avait été acheté pour elle. Puis elle lui avait donné son sang, les liant à jamais, faisant de lui son compagnon pour l'éternité. Mais il avait été à elle bien avant cela. Il lui avait donné son corps, son cœur et son âme depuis longtemps et sans rien lui demander en retour… Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester à ses côtés et il l'était resté pendant toutes ces années.

_And we're running through the night_

Les jours et les nuits qui avaient suivi sa transformation, ils les avaient passé à chasser les autres représentants de leur espèce. Les haltes qu'ils pouvaient faire étaient rares et courtes. Dans ces moments-là, elle dormait et lui, il veillait sur elle puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de dormir.

_You're the angel of my dreams_

Mais, même lui, il pouvait rêver et il ne rêvait que d'elle. Il rêvait d'une autre vie avec elle, de choses qu'il aurait mieux fait d'oublier.

_From the darkness into light  
I'll follow you_

Puis ils repartaient. C'était toujours elle qui donnait le signal de départ et il la suivait.

_We're searching for a place to hide  
A silent place for me and you  
We leave everything behind  
No one can find us_

Il aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. L'emmener loin de tout ceci… l'emporter loin de cette guerre qu'elle devait mener contre sa sœur, il avait voulu le faire. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle avait décidé de se battre et il l'avait suivi dans ce combat.

_I'm addicted to your love  
I'm addicted to this game_

_You give me pleasures give me pain  
You're the only one I need_

Il l'avait suivi et il était entré dans ce jeu qu'ils s'étaient imposés d'eux-mêmes, ce jeu où chacun devait se cantonner au rôle qu'il devait jouer.

_You're the master I'm your slave  
We can reach eternity  
Please don't ever let me go  
You know I'm your property_

Elle, la Reine. Lui, le Chevalier.

Elle, le Maître. Lui, le Serviteur.

Elle, l'Epée. Lui, le Bouclier.

_I love the way you make me feel  
When you kiss me in the night_

Chacun devait ignorer ce que pouvait ressentir l'autre tout en s'en doutant. Lorsque l'un d'eux prenait le sang de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient plus mentir. Leurs corps parlaient à leur place mais il valait mieux pour eux deux ignorer ces instants.

_You know my soul belongs to you  
And please keep it when you die_

S'il l'avait tué ce jour-là, après la défaite de Diva, elle aurait emporté son âme avec elle. Il ne serait resté qu'un corps… un corps qui aurait fini par mourir lui aussi. Mais il ne l'avait pas tué parce que… un humain, un simple humain qui avait le pouvoir de la faire sourire, lui avait ordonné à coup de poing de dire ce qu'il voulait et il l'avait fait. Il avait dit qu'il voulait la voir sourire. Il avait dit qu'il voulait qu'elle vive…

_I see tears in your eyes  
But you kiss me with a smile_

Et elle lui avait répondu qu'elle vivrait en pleurant puis… puis elle l'avait embrassé. Mais le destin n'en avait pas fini avec eux. Amshel était revenu et il l'avait tué. Il s'était sacrifié… pour qu'elle vive.

_Your skin is cold you close your eyes  
I can feel you fade away_

Aujourd'hui encore, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour sortir vivant de cet enfer. Mais il s'en était sorti… pour la suivre. Il savait qu'elle allait retourner là-bas. Par contre, il n'avait pas réussi à revenir à temps. Elle s'en était déjà allée. Une fois de plus, le sommeil les séparait.

_And we're running through the night_

_You're the angel of my dreams_

_From the darkness into light  
I'll follow you_

La jeune fille qui chantait en lisant était partie depuis longtemps lorsqu'il sortit de sa rêverie. Il se remit rapidement en marche. Il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser distraire.

_We're searching for a place to hide  
A silent place for me and you  
We leave everything behind  
No one can find us_

Il ne mit que quelques minutes pour arriver à l'endroit où elle dormait. Arrivé là-bas, il s'assit par terre, le dos collé à la porte et il ferma les yeux. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes sans bouger. Quand vint le moment de partir, il laissa une rose devant la porte puis il commença à s'éloigner. Mais il revint subitement sur ses pas. Il s'accroupit à côté de la rose tout en tirant sur le ruban bleu qui maintenant ses cheveux attachés. Il prit la rose et noua le ruban autour de la tige. Il entendit soudain du bruit. Quelqu'un était en train de monter jusqu'ici. Il posa la rose et le ruban. Il partit sans que les visiteurs ne réussissent à le voir. Le seul témoin de sa présence… c'était cette rose.

_And we're running through the night_

_You're the angel of my dreams_

_From the darkness into light  
I'll follow you_

* * *

Le premier qui me dit que c'est pas Saya qui a fait le premier mouvement pour le baiser, je sais pas ce que je lui fait !!!!

Et on dit merci Kaï maintenant parce que s'il avait pas été là… OK ! Je sais ! Je suis pas là pour commenter l'anime.

A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	3. Solitude à deux

Je ne sais plus à qui j'avais dit que la troisième serait sur Solomon… mais ce ne sera pas le cas (Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est en route !).

En fait, j'ai découvert cette chanson de Within Temptation (le retour) il y a quelques jours (honte à la grande fan que je suis de ne pas l'avoir écoutée plus tôt) et lorsque je l'ai entendue… j'ai tout de suite pensé à Saya et Hagi et... ça a donné ce qui va suivre.

Ce n'est pas une suite des deux premières. Bien au contraire. Je la situerais après l'épisode 7 mais où exactement… à vous de voir.

La Chanson _Say my name _ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages de Blood+ non plus.

* * *

**Solitude à deux**

Saya se réveille en sursaut, le souffle court. Elle tremble. Elle vient de faire ce cauchemar de nouveau et comme à chaque fois, quand elle se réveille, elle ne s'en souvient pas vraiment. Mais elle continue d'entendre les coups de feu… elle continue de sentir l'odeur du sang… La jeune fille secoue vivement la tête de droite à gauche pour essayer d'effacer ces sensations de sa mémoire. Rien à faire ! Elle se lève puis s'habille rapidement avant de sortir de sa cabine.

Dehors, tout est calme et paisible. Elle marche lentement, observant la beauté de la nuit tout en espérant que ce calme et cette plénitude fassent taire la tempête qu'il y a en elle. Personne ne veut lui dire ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi ? Tout le monde à l'air de savoir pourtant… surtout lui… surtout cet homme… L'homme qui lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas prête à savoir… l'homme qui lui a dit de se battre… Cet homme qui semble la connaître mieux qu'elle ne se connaît elle-même… Cet homme dont elle ne sait rien mais qui lui semble si familier.

Kaï a dit à Riku que ce type est une machine, un glacier et que ça ne vaut pas la peine de lui parler. Riku a protesté. Elle, elle n'a rien dit mais… elle a pensé à ce qui s'est passé au lycée, à la manière dont il l'a serré contre lui pendant qu'il l'embrassait pour lui donner son sang. _Comment peut-on être si froid et distant à un moment et si passionné… ardent… à un autre ?_ Décidément, elle ne comprend pas cet homme.

Saya se fige en arrivant sur le point supérieur. Il est là… assis sur la rambarde du pont. Une de ses jambes pend dans le vide. Il a noué ses bras autour de l'autre qu'il a ramené contre lui. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir senti sa présence pour une fois. Il observe la lune. Le mur… le masque… n'est plus là. Il semble si triste. _A quoi peut-il penser ?_

**Say my name**

**So I will know you're back you're here again  
For a while**

_Elle me manque. Sa façon de me regarder… La manière dont elle prononce mon nom… tout ça me manque._

**  
****Oh let us share  
The memories that only we can share  
Together **

_Pourquoi ne souvient-elle pas de moi ? Nous sommes ensemble depuis si longtemps. Comment a-t-elle pu oublier ? Peut-être aurais-je dû tout lui dire… Non ! Elle n'est pas prête. Si je lui disais la vérité, elle ne s'en remettrais pas. C'est trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. _

**  
Tell me about  
The days before I was born  
How we were as children **

_Mais si elle se souvient de quelque chose… me le dira-t-elle ? M'obligera-t-elle à me replonger dans notre passé ? Le Zoo… nos voyages… les souvenirs heureux et les souvenirs douloureux… Quand t'en rappelleras-tu ?_

Il baisse la tête puis se penche pour poser son front contre son bras en murmurant son nom.

**  
****You touch my hand  
These colors come alive  
In your heart and in your mind  
I cross the borders of time  
Leaving today behind to be with you again .**

Même si cela n'a été qu'un murmure, elle l'a entendu. C'est son nom qu'il vient de dire. Saya recule… puis elle part en courant pour rejoindre sa cabine. Arrivée là-bas, elle s'allonge sur son lit et ferme les yeux.

**We breath the air  
Do you remember how you used to touch my hair ? **

Elle ne l'a dit à personne mais elle ne fait pas seulement des cauchemars. Elle n'a pas que des visions de guerre et de mort lorsqu'elle est endormie. Même si elle ne se souvient pas vraiment de ces rêves, elle sait qu'ils sont heureux. Une fois, elle a vu un petit garçon aux longs cheveux bruns tressés qui courait devant elle en riant. Une autre fois, elle a senti une main passer dans ses cheveux qui semblent excessivement longs. Elle ne sait pas qui est cet enfant. Elle ne sait pas non plus à qui appartient cette main mais… elle sait que ces personnes sont importantes pour elle. Mais elle sait également qu'il n'y a pas que des moments heureux dans ses souvenirs perdus.

**  
****You're not aware  
Your hands keep still  
You just don't know that I am here **

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'est enfuie tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle l'a entendu prononcer son nom parce que… parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il le dit, quelque chose semble s'allumer en elle pour disparaître presque aussitôt. A chaque fois qu'il prononce son nom, à chaque fois qu'il la regarde, elle a l'impression de s'éloigner un peu plus de celle qu'elle est pour devenir celle qu'il connaît. C'est une chose qui lui fait peur. Mais lui, il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

**  
****It hurts too much  
I pray now that soon you're released  
To where you belong  
**

_Qui es-tu ? David dit que tu es celui qui m'obéit. Pourquoi devrais-tu m'obéir ? Au nom de quoi dois-tu faire une telle chose ? Je ne cesse de me poser ces questions et parfois, je cherche à croiser ton regard pour y trouver des réponses mais… quand je te regarde, je ne souhaite qu'une chose. J'aimerais que tu sois libéré de cette servitude qui te retient auprès de moi. Je veux que tu mène ta propre vie et… je croie que c'est une chose que je désire depuis longtemps sans oser te le dire._

**  
****You touch my hand  
These colors come alive  
In your heart and in your mind  
I cross the borders of time  
Leaving today behind to be with you again **

Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Les humains qui l'entourent maintenant se réveilleront dans quelques heures. Il a encore le temps d'aller la voir… d'être seul avec elle sans que personne ne le sache… même elle.

Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour arriver à sa cabine. Il entre. Elle dort toute habillée sur son lit. Il s'approche d'elle et s'agenouille pour lui ôter ses chaussures. Il se relève. Le plus doucement possible, il la remet dans son lit puis il rabat la couverture sur elle. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée du tout. Son visage est toujours aussi serein. Il est heureux de voir qu'elle n'a pas fait de cauchemar.

Il s'assoit sur le lit à ses côtés. Il posa la main sur sa joue puis… avec un léger soupir, il se penche pour poser son front contre le sien. Il ferme les yeux et reste dans cette position pendant quelques minutes.

**  
Please say my name  
Remember who I am  
You will find me in the world of yesterday **

_Parfois, j'ai l'impression que… que tu sais… que tu te souviens. Pendant un instant, ton regard est le même qu'avant et j'entend comme un souffle dans mon esprit. On dirait que tu es sur le point de m'appeler… comme tu le faisais avant. Mais…_

**  
You drift away again  
Too far from where I am  
When you ask me who I am **

_Mais cela ne dure que quelques secondes. Puis il y a de nouveau cette question dans tes yeux, cette question qui me fait tant souffrir. Qui es-tu…_

Say my name  
These colors come alive  
In your heart and in your mind  
I cross the borders of time  
Leaving today behind to be with you again

Kaï est réveillé depuis un petit moment. Dans le lit adjacent, Riku dort tranquillement. Kaï entend soudain un bruit. Quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans la cabine qui se trouve juste à côté de la sienne. Il s'agit de celle de Saya. Il se lève pour aller entrouvrir la porte de sa propre cabine en essayant de faire le moindre bruit possible pour savoir qui est allé voir Saya. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la cabine adjacente s'ouvre de nouveau. Quelqu'un passe devant la sienne. Kaï fronce les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce que ce type est allé faire dans la cabine de Saya ?_

Il attend quelques minutes, le temps que le type en question se soit suffisamment éloigné, avant de sortir de sa cabine et d'aller à l'intérieur de celle de Saya. _Si cet enfoiré lui a fait du mal, il n'a pas intérêt à se trouver en face de moi !_

Il est dans la cabine de Saya maintenant. Il s'approche du lit. Sa sœur dort. Elle va bien. Elle sourit même ! Soudain ses lèvres remuent légèrement. Elle dit un nom dans son sommeil. Ça n'a été qu'un murmure mais Kaï l'a entendu. Il serre les poings. _Enfoiré !_

**Say my name…

* * *

**

Aaaahhhh ! Le baiser de sang du premier épisode... rien que d'y penser ça me donne envie de le revoir.

Bon.. à vous de jouer.

Je rappelle que j'accepte les review dîtes anonymes donc… si vous ne possédez pas de compte sur ffnet, vous pouvez tout de même me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Merci


	4. Partir avant les miens

Alors, c'est toujours la même chanson… Ils ne sont pas à moi. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir Hagi pourtant… et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à le penser.

La chanson… Alors, cette fois-ci, je suis allée voir du côté des chansons françaises mais ça date tout de même un peu puisqu'il s'agit d'une chanson de Balavoine : _Partir avant les miens (_Décidément celle sur Solomon ne veut pas sortir).

Cette songfic se place après l'épisode 32.

A Yoruichi : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente de t'avoir donné envie de revoir l'épisode avec le baiser de sang. Ah la la… Y'en a quand même un qui en a sérieusement profité sur ce coup-là. Et oui ! Hagi pas si chaste que ça !

Je remercie aussi mes deux célèbres revieweuses LaFolledeService et Baka-han. Cette dernière a d'ailleurs eu la gentillesse de jouer les bêtalectrices pour cette songfic.

* * *

**Partir avant les miens **

Kaï ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de la mer. Il ne réussissait pas à détourner le regard de ce qui se passait au dessous de lui. Il chercha pendant un moment à apercevoir sa sœur. Cette fine silhouette en train de se battre qui s'estompait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, était-ce la sienne ? Il pensait également à son jeune frère. Sur ce bateau, il avait laissé les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

_Petite foule danse_

_Autour d'un corps s'endormant_

_Douceur immense_

_Pour le départ d'un parent_

_Calmement_

Il ne voyait plus maintenant que la fumée noire qui entourait le bateau en train de couler. Kaï cessa enfin de fixer la mer pour regarder les hommes qui se trouvaient avec lui dans l'hélicoptère. Mais même s'il n'avait plus les yeux fixés sur le quartier général du Bouclier Rouge en train de sombrer, il avait l'impression que tous les sons accompagnant la catastrophe continuaient de se faire entendre malgré le bruit assourdissant de l'hélicoptère.

_Peint aux couleurs de l'artifice_

_Des bleus lisses et roses et blancs_

_Et lentement_

_Visages tendres sur l'herbe glissent_

_Se sourient en chuchotant_

David était assis à côté du pilote. Il parlait à il ne savait qui par l'intermédiaire de la radio. Il demandait une ambulance pour Joël. Kaï regarda pendant un instant le dirigeant du Bouclier Rouge. On l'avait allongé à côté de lui. Il devait atrocement souffrir mais il ne se plaignait pas. Kaï reporta son attention sur David. L'agent du Bouclier était toujours aussi maître de lui-même. C'était rassurant à voir. Mais en surprenant le regard inquiet de Lewis posé sur David, il commença à en douter. Il le regarda donc plus attentivement. Quelque chose semblait s'être brisé chez lui. Apparemment, avec ce bateau, c'était une partie de chacun d'eux qui coulait.

_Et sans le moindre tourment_

_Ils fêtent mon enterrement_

Ils avaient fini par atterrir sur un petit héliport assez éloigné de Marseille. David accompagna Joël dans l'ambulance. Lewis resta avec lui mais Kaï s'en fichait. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la mer, cette mer qu'il ne voyait plus et qui serait le cercueil de son frère… Qui serait peut-être même celui de Saya. Il serra le poing droit. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, il y avait une pierre rouge, une partie de Riku. Une légère brise se leva. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Un léger murmure troubla le silence.

« Au revoir petit frère. »

_Cendres folles s'envolent_

_Sous les yeux pâles et contents_

Hagi avait nagé pendant des heures avant de réussir à atteindre une plage. Saya avait perdu connaissance à mi-chemin. Il faisait toujours nuit lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau en transportant son léger fardeau dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur le sable, puis après une dernière caresse sur la joue du visage inconscient, il partit vers un petit bois qu'il apercevait au loin. Trempés comme ils l'étaient tous les deux, ils allaient avoir besoin d'un feu pour se réchauffer.

_Et s'unissent aux lucioles_

_Pour vivre un dernier instant_

_Et à jamais_

_Restent en suspens_

Lorsque le Chevalier revint, elle n'était plus là. Il abandonna le bois qu'il avait apporté pour se mettre à sa recherche. Saya n'était pas loin. Elle était entrée dans l'eau et son regard fixait l'horizon. Très loin, il y avait une énorme masse sombre au milieu de la mer. Hagi savait qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Il noua ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Elle posa la main sur l'un de ses bras et se laissa aller contre lui.

_Et j'ai souvent souhaité_

_De partir avant les miens_

_Pour ne pas hériter_

_De leur flamme qui s'éteint_

En si peu de temps, Saya avait perdu deux êtres chers, d'abord l'homme qui était devenu un véritable père pour elle puis son frère à qui elle avait dû donner son sang et qui était devenu son Chevalier. Tous les deux sacrifiés à cette guerre qui ne concernait que sa sœur et elle. Elle souhaita pendant un instant que le sommeil de trente ans tombe soudain sur elle et qu'elle oublie tout une nouvelle fois. Elle sentit alors deux bras entourer ses épaules. Saya se laissa aller contre Hagi tandis que les larmes sur ses joues redoublaient.

_Et m'en aller_

_En gardant le sentiment_

_Qu'ils vivront éternellement_

_Et simplement_

Quand tout serait terminé, quand elle aurait mis fin à tout cela, elle s'en irait à son tour. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que ce n'était pas ce que Riku aurait voulu mais c'était la seule chose à faire. Elle le savait. S'il n'y avait pas eu la folie de sa sœur et de ses Chevaliers, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

_Qu'ils fassent que la nuit soit claire_

_Comme aux feux de la Saint-Jean_

Elle ferait en sorte que plus personne n'ait à souffrir de ce combat. Elle ne laisserait plus les autres y participer. C'était son combat… Et bientôt, plus personne n'aurait à s'inquiéter d'eux. Ils seraient tous morts.

_Et que leurs yeux soient grands ouverts_

_Pour fêter mon enterrement_

Saya savait qu'elle devait partir mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Son regard restait fixé sur la mer si calme maintenant alors que quelques instants auparavant, elle était encore couverte de flammes et de bruit. Elle devait partir mais elle ne voulait pas le faire. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Riku seul. Une légère brise s'éleva tout d'un coup. Elle trembla à cause de ses vêtements trempés mais elle ne bougea pas. Une voix prononça alors les mots qu'elle désirait tant dire sans oser le faire.

« Au revoir petit frère. »

_Père et mère, sœurs et frères_

_Je vous aime puissamment_

_N'adressez aucune prière_

_Où que j'aille je vous attends_

_La poussière_

_Vit hors du temps_

Kaï finit par suivre Lewis et il rentra à l'intérieur de la voiture qui devait les mener jusqu'à l'hôtel. L'ancien agent de la CIA remarqua soudain la pierre qu'il avait à la main. Il la prit. Kaï voulut l'en empêcher mais n'y réussit pas. Quelques jours plus tard, Lewis lui passait une chaîne autour du cou. Le pendentif qui allait avec, c'était la pierre que l'on avait taillée.

_Il faut rester dans la lumière_

_Dansez, buvez, en me berçant_

_Que je vous aime en m'endormant_

Ils restèrent immobiles, l'un contre l'autre, face à la mer jusqu'à l'aube malgré le froid et leurs vêtements mouillés. Saya finit par échapper à l'étreinte de son Chevalier. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder. Ses joues portaient toujours les traces de ses larmes mais son regard n'était plus empli de tristesse. Il était dur, si dur...

« Allons-y Hagi. »

* * *

J'espère que le choix de la chanson, compte tenu des circonstances dans lesquelles est mort Riku, ne vous a pas paru trop étrange.

Si vous voulez me dire ce que vous en pensez, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…


	5. Pain and Hope

Une petite songfic écrite dans le métro et le RER et finie à la laverie.

Retour à l'anglais puisqu'il s'agit d'une chanson d'Evanescence : _Taking over me, _chanson sans doute un peu plus connue que celles que j'ai utilisées précédemment.

Encore une fois, rien n'est à moi.

Cette songfic se place durant l'épisode 2.

* * *

**Pain and Hope**

Il l'avait laissée sur le toit en compagnie de l'adolescent aux cheveux roux… Kaï. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier avait fini par appeler des secours et une ambulance était venue chercher Saya. Il avait attentivement observé ceux qui étaient venus la chercher. Deux d'entre eux avaient particulièrement retenu son attention… L'homme aux cheveux gris retenus en une petite queue de cheval, celui qu'elle appelait maintenant papa et la femme blonde à la blouse blanche. _Le Bouclier… _

Il les avait suivis jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient emmené Saya c'est-à-dire une petite clinique dans un coin isolé de la ville. Il s'était installé sur le toit. Allongé à l'extrême bord de celui-ci, il écoutait, les yeux fermés, ce qui pouvait se passer plus bas. Il tentait de faire le vide en lui mais ses pensées le rattrapèrent rapidement.

_You don't remember me, but I remember you _

Saya ne se souvenait pas de lui. Pourquoi ? Elle ne s'était pas totalement réveillée non plus. Que se passait-il ? _Le Vietnam… _Devait-il croire que ce qui s'était passé là-bas était la cause de tout cela ?

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you _

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Cela lui faisait trop de mal. Il ne devait pas y penser ! Mais toutes ses pensées avaient toujours été tournées vers elle. Elle était son monde… son seul univers. Il n'avait qu'elle.

_But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do _

Il rouvrit les yeux et leva la main droite, sa main bandée… son bras qu'elle avait tranché dans sa fureur mais cela ne l'avait pas fait souffrir plus que cela. Non, le plus douloureux avait été le fait qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas… Comme aujourd'hui. Il baissa la main et referma les yeux, préférant penser à autre chose, voulant soudain rêver des jours heureux qu'il avait passés avec elle… Rêver alors qu'il n'était même plus capable de dormir depuis longtemps.

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live_

_To breath_

_You're taking over me_

Il entendit enfin l'homme qu'elle nommait père quitter la chambre. Il se leva souplement. Il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas avoir beaucoup de temps. Agrippé au rebord du toit, il se laissa pendre dans le vide. Il lâcha, attrapa le mince rebord de la fenêtre puis opéra un rétablissement dessus. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, tira le rideau fermé et entra enfin dans la chambre. Il resta un moment immobile à la regarder.

_Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had _

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Les odeurs de la clinique… Celles des humains… Du sang de la transfusion… Mais au-dessus de tout cela, il y avait son odeur à elle. Il rouvrit les yeux avant d'être plongé dans ses souvenirs, dans leurs souvenirs. Il avança jusqu'au lit pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand _

_I knew you love me then_

Il prit sa main et l'amena à sa bouche. Il se contenta d'en effleurer le dos de ses lèvres. Il la regarda ensuite dormir, leurs mains jointes pressées contre son cœur. Que devait-il faire ? Attendre son réveil ou l'emporter loin d'eux dès maintenant ? Il leva sa main bandée pour écarter une mèche de cheveux mais il suspendit soudain son geste. Sa main… et s'il la blessait en la touchant avec cette main ?

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live_

_To breath_

_You're taking over me_

Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête sur le côté. L'homme à qui elle donnait le nom de père se tenait sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre, tout à fait immobile. Il examinait attentivement l'intrus. Ce dernier soutint son regard pendant un instant puis il baissa la tête pour regarder de nouveau Saya. Conscient du regard de l'autre homme posé sur lui, il se pencha et ses lèvres effleurèrent tendrement le front de la jeune fille. La seconde d'après, il avait disparu.

_I look in the mirror and see your face _

Il avait préféré quitter le toit de la clinique pour le moment et il s'était mis à déambuler dans les rues désertes. Il finit par s'arrêter devant la vitrine d'un magasin. Il observa pendant quelques minutes son reflet mais un autre se superposa rapidement au sien. C'était celui de Saya.

_If I look deep enough _

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over_

Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Après l'avoir vue dans cette rue, il l'avait suivie. Il avait vu la vie qu'elle menait maintenant. Elle avait une famille qui l'aimait… Des gens qui la faisait sourire… Des personnes qui n'étaient pas lui. Un soudain accès de jalousie le prit.

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live_

_To breath_

_You're taking over me_

Un bruit de verre brisé… Une alarme qui retentit. Il s'éloigna rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était assis sur un banc et il retirait les quelques morceaux de verre qui étaient encore plantés dans sa main gauche. Il avait les yeux fixés sur les plaies qui étaient en train de se refermer mais il ne les voyait pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? De quel droit pouvaient-ils obtenir ses sourires ? Pourquoi lui ne recevait-il que ses larmes ? Ce n'était pas juste.

_I believe in you _

_(I believe in you)_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live_

_To breath_

_You're taking over me (taking over me)_

_You're taking over me (taking over me)_

_Taking over me_

Georges se demanda pendant un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé mais la fenêtre ouverte et le rideau qui oscillait légèrement sous l'effet de la brise nocturne étaient là pour lui rappeler le contraire. Il sortit enfin de son apathie pour aller voir si Saya allait bien. Sa fille dormait paisiblement. Cet homme ne lui avait fait aucun mal.

Le père de Saya s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Il aurait dû aller prévenir le docteur Silverstein de cette intrusion mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il repensa au jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns qui venait de s'introduire dans la chambre. Jeune homme… Non, ce n'était pas un jeune homme. C'était celui qui était comme elle, l'homme dont David lui avait parlé… Celui qui obéit à Saya. L'agent du Bouclier Rouge ne l'avait désigné que par ce nom. Georges prit la main de Saya. _Je ne le laisserai pas t'emmener loin de nous, _promit-il intérieurement.

Il revit soudain le regard bleu empli de douceur, empli d'autre chose qui s'était posé sur Saya mais lorsque l'intrus s'était tourné vers lui, Georges s'était cru pendant un instant face à une statue. Les yeux, couleur de glace, s'étaient posés sur lui et ne reflétaient aucune émotion. Brusquement, une lueur de défi y était apparue puis cet homme s'était penché et avait déposé un baiser sur le front de Saya.

Celui qui obéit à Saya disait David mais ce n'était pas le comportement d'un serviteur que Georges venait de voir. Ce n'était pas non plus celui d'un frère… C'était autre chose… tout autre chose.

* * *

J'avais envie d'une petite confrontation entre Hagi et Georges. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Merci à Baka-han pour avoir joué les bêtas et à ma meilleure amie pour m'avoir soufflé un titre (Je t'adore ma chérie !!!!)


	6. Transformation I

Et voici enfin la songfic sur Solomon. Etrangement, elle ne parle pas de Saya. Elle concerne sa transformation. En fait, cette songfic est la première d'une petite série sur les transformations des Chevaliers. Je ne sais pas encore quand les autres arriveront mais j'ai déjà les chansons pour celles de Karl et Hagi (et oui ! Encore lui ! Que voulez-vous… c'est mon personnage préféré quand même !).

Alors… les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais j'aimerais bien avoir Solomon quand même.

La chanson… Retour de BlutEngel avec Angel of the Dark.

* * *

**_Transformation (I)_**

_**Proposition** _

''_Wenn er ihr Fleisch mit seinem menschlichen Körper verschlungen hat, dann ist er in der Lage das Tor zur Hölle zu öffnen und alles, was wir kennen hört auf zu existieren_

_Ihr könnt ihr nicht mehr helfen, aber vielleicht kann ich ihre Seele retten''_

_(''S'il a dévoré la chair de son corps humain, alors il est en mesure d'ouvrir la porte de l'enfer et tout ce que nous connaissons cessera d'exister._

_Vous ne pouvez plus l'aider, mais je peux peut-être sauver son âme'')_

Il avait toujours aimé marcher dans les rues lorsqu'il faisait nuit malgré les dangers que cela représentait à cette époque. Il avait toujours été déçu de devoir rentrer pour aller dormir. Il n'allait plus avoir à le faire maintenant.

_You're walking through the streets at night _

_And your heart is full of pain_

_You don't know where to go_

Encore une fois, il marchait dans la rue alors qu'il faisait nuit mais maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à craindre. La nuit ne cachait plus aucun danger. Bien au contraire puisque c'était lui qui était devenu l'un d'eux à présent.

_Your life is full of hate and fears_

_You feel so lost and you feel alone_

_You're looking for a change in your life_

C'était pendant l'une de ses promenades nocturnes qu'Amshel Goldsmith, vague oncle ou cousin, il ne savait plus très bien, l'avait abordé. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés plusieurs fois bien sûr mais il avait attendu qu'ils soient seuls pour lui parler.

_Komm' mit uns, gib' uns deine Hand_

_(Viens avec nous, donne-nous ta main)_

_Komm' zu uns ins Königreich der Nacht_

_(Viens avec nous dans le Royaume de la Nuit)_

Il lui avait juste demandé de le suivre. Il lui avait juste dit qu'il lui montrerait son plus grand secret. Il l'avait suivi et il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait.

_You hate to be a human being_

_You hate to be so sick and weak_

_You don't deserve a life like this_

Un simple don de sang et il n'était plus humain. Qu'importe la gravité de ses blessures, il guérirait. Les maladies ne l'atteindraient plus. Sans oublier cette force incroyable qu'il sentait dans ses veines… Sans oublier la jeunesse éternelle… Non, il ne regretterait pas et il ne regretterait jamais.

_You're so much better and you're so different _

_You don't believe in what they do_

_I know you are one of us_

Il ne se posait qu'une seule question. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Amshel était-il venu vers lui ? Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi ? Pourquoi lui plutôt que l'un de ses frères ou de ses cousins ?

_We are the angels of the Dark _

_We're everything you'll ever need_

_We have the darkness on our side_

_It will guide us to a better life_

Mais ces questions qu'il se posait maintenant avaient-elles vraiment la moindre importance ? Quelque chose en lui, lui disait que non. La seule chose dont il devait se préoccuper maintenant était sa nouvelle famille… ce nouveau frère Amshel et celle qui les avait liés par le sang… Sa mère, son amante… Diva.

_No more fear and no more pain _

_We will protect you eternally_

_The only price you have to pay is to leave this world behind_

Peut-être aurait-il dû trouver tout cela étrange ? Mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Pour le moment, les seules choses qui comptaient, c'était toutes ces nouvelles sensations qu'il ressentait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre… Puissant… Et le prix à payer pour tout cela n'était rien. Juste la protection éternelle de celle qui lui avait donné son sang, sa loyauté envers elle… Et bien sûr, quitter ce monde, sa famille, ce qui était sans doute la chose la plus facile à faire pour lui.

_You hate to be a human being_

_You hate to be so sick and weak_

_You don't deserve e life like this_

_You're so much better and you're so different_

_You don't believe in what they do_

_I know you are one of us_

De toute façon, il s'était toujours senti comme un étranger à l'intérieur de sa propre famille. Il avait toujours eu la sensation de ne pas faire partie de ce monde. Il n'était pas comme eux. Amshel avait sans doute senti ce détachement et c'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait fait cette proposition, qu'il lui avait fait partager tous ces secrets. Peut-être était-il l'un d'eux avant même de le devenir réellement ?

_We are the angels of the Dark_

_We're everything you'll ever need_

_We have the darkness on our side_

_It will guide us to a better life_

Il se retourna. Cette nuit était si semblable aux autres mais en même temps si différente. Il avait changé et il n'était plus seul. Son nouveau frère et celle qui l'avait fait naître à cette nouvelle vie étaient venus avec lui. Il les détailla pendant un moment… Surtout Elle.

_The world is dying without faith_

_Only we will win this game_

_You will find a better life_

_In a world without sacrifice_

Elle agissait la plupart du temps comme une enfant et son frère Amshel ne faisait rien pour y remédier. Il jouait les pères et comme n'importe quel père, il avait de grands projets pour elle… Pour eux. Il lui en avait fait part juste après son réveil.

_No more fear and no more pain_

_We will protect you eternally_

_The only price you have to pay is to leave this world behind_

Pendant un instant, il repensa à sa transformation, à la froideur de la lame du poignard qu'Amshel avait planté dans son corps, à son sang qui coulait abondamment. Il avait dû mourir avant de renaître… Après le froid et la douleur, il y avait eu cette étrange chaleur dans sa bouche. Le sang de celle pour qui il allait devoir quitter ce monde était si chaud. Il avait un goût si étrange… C'était la dernière chose dont il se souvenait précisément. Le reste, il avait beaucoup de mal à se le rappeler mais il se souvenait d'une chose. Il avait eu mal… très mal. Mourir avant de renaître…

_The world is dying without faith_

_Only we will win this game_

_You will find a better life_

_In a world without sacrifice_

Quand il s'était réveillé, Amshel était à ses côtés. Il lui avait demandé où se trouvait Diva. Son frère avait souri mais n'avait pas répondu à sa question. A la place, il lui avait fait part de ses projets. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait créer un nouveau monde pour Elle, un monde sans humains, un monde où il n'y aurait qu'eux. Sa dernière phrase avait été…

« Et tu m'aideras dans cette tâche Solomon. »

* * *

Merci Baka-han pour la correction. Tu dois être contente… le nom honni de Kaï ne vient pas gâcher cette fic… Et si je te dis que la prochaine concernera notre boulet national, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Bon, en fait, ce n'est qu'un projet pour l'instant.

**[Baka-han, qui ne devrait pas intervenir mais qui fait ce qu'elle veut après tout : Tout dépend de la songfic en question…si le boulet reste en vie, ou du moins ne souffre pas un minimum, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau…à bon entendeur !**

Alors… comme d'habitude, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci.


	7. Promesse d'éternité

Réjouissez-vous, rassurez-vous ou alors maudissez-moi puisque la songfic ci-dessous n'est pas celle concernant Kaï (Oh non !). Je retourne à mon petit couple vampirique préféré puisque… Roulement de tambour… Cette songfic concerne Saya et Hagi (Encore !!!). Et oui, encore mais sur une chanson de BlutEngel cette fois-ci.

Comme d'habitude, Blood+ ne m'appartient pas et la chanson _No eternity _est à BlutEngel.

Mais avant de commencer, une petite explication. Cette chanson est un duo entre Chris Pohl (Chriiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!!! petite crise d'hystérie au passage) et Constance Rudert (coin… coin… coin… Franchement, je ne sais pas s'il y en parmi vous qui connaissent BlutEngel… mais en ce qui concerne la chanson qu'elle chante seule dans le dernier album… vaut mieux se boucher les oreilles… Hein… Ah oui, c'est pas le sujet ! ). Bien évidemment, les paroles de Chris (Chriiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deuxième crise d'hystérie) concerneront Hagi (Hagiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!! Tiens, encore une crise d'hystérie) et seront en italique et les passages suivant ces couplets sont écrits du point de vue de ce cher Chevalier (Hagiiiiiiiii !!!! Pas besoin de préciser, vous commencez à comprendre…). Celles de Constance concerneront Saya (Sans blague !) et seront en gras. Les passages suivant ces couplets sont de son point de vue évidemment. Le refrain, lui, est en gras/italique

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop embêtés avec ces petites précisions.

Merci à Baka-han pour la correction.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Promesse d'éternité **

Quelques jours à peine s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incendie du Zoo, depuis le jour où tout avait basculé. Ils étaient restés silencieux depuis le départ du train. Elle, elle regardait par la fenêtre. Lui, il était en train de consulter une carte. Saya prit soudain la parole. Elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. C'était sans doute la chose la plus importante qu'elle lui ait jamais dite. Hagi l'écouta en silence. Le seul signe qu'elle tira de lui fut la crispation de sa main sur la feuille qu'il tenait.

Saya allait bientôt dire les mots les plus importants qu'elle ait jamais prononcés… Des mots qui feraient souffrir l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle, le seul ami qu'elle avait jamais eu, celui qui n'avait jamais eu peur d'elle…

« Tu dois me promettre quelque chose… Lorsque tout sera terminé, il faudra quoi qu'il arrive que tu me tues. »

Hagi ne prononça qu'un seul mot. Son prénom.

« Je n'ai que toi. » lui dit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. A la grande surprise de la jeune femme, Hagi se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il la serra contre lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Son chapeau tomba par terre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage lorsqu'il répondit mais elle n'avait pas besoin de cela pour savoir qu'il était sincère.

« Je te promets que, jusqu'au bout de ton chemin, je te protégerai… Et donc, si ton souhait est de mourir, je l'exaucerai personnellement. »

Une larme roula sur sa joue. _Merci… Merci Hagi._

**You never meant to hurt me  
You never meant to make me cry  
**

Nous n'avons pas échangé le moindre mot depuis cette promesse… Notre promesse… Tu as regagné ta place. Mon chapeau est resté sur le sol. Il y restera durant tout le voyage. Je ne te quitte pas des yeux. Tu ne me le montres pas mais je sais que tu souffres. Tu ne veux pas que je le voie mais je le sais. Cette promesse te fait du mal. Je te fais du mal mais c'est la seule solution. Je dois payer pour ce que j'ai fait… Pour l'avoir libérée… Pour… Pour avoir fait de toi cette… Cette chose. Quelle ironie ! Toi, la seule personne qui ne m'ait jamais fait le moindre mal… C'est à toi que je demande une telle chose. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai que toi Hagi. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire.

**I couldn't stand the pain inside  
You never want to let me die**

J'ai fermé les yeux. Crois-tu que je dors ? J'aimerais que ce soit le cas. Je veux que ce soit le cas. J'ouvre à demi les yeux pour voir ce que tu fais. C'est toi maintenant qui regarde par la fenêtre. Ton visage ne montre aucune émotion et tu sembles hypnotisé par le paysage qui défile. On dirait que tu rêves éveillé.

Tu n'as pas dormi depuis l'incendie, depuis que… Depuis que je t'ai donné mon sang. Tu as essayé de me le cacher mais je le sais. Est-ce encore l'un des effets de mon sang sur toi ? Tu n'as pas mangé non plus. Ce n'est pas normal. Que t'ai-je donc fait ? Qu'ai-je donc fait ? J'ai libéré un fléau sur ce monde. J'ai fait de toi quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Toutes ces douleurs intérieures qui m'habitent, je devrais les partager avec toi. Nous avons toujours tout partagé après tout mais ça… Ça, je n'ai pas le droit de te le faire partager. Je ne dois pas me décharger de ma souffrance sur toi.

Tu tournes soudain la tête vers moi. Je ferme les yeux. Je les rouvre à demi quelques secondes plus tard. Tu me regardes toujours et tu souris. Tu sais que je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure. Mon cœur se serre lorsque je constate que ton sourire n'atteint pas ton regard. Tes lèvres se veulent rassurantes mais tes yeux sont emplis de tristesse. Pour une fois, tu me le laisses voir. Tu ne veux pas me tuer mais… Mais je sais que tu le feras. C'est mon souhait et tu l'exauceras.

_I wish I could see your face again  
I wish I could see your virgin smile_

La nuit est tombée depuis un petit moment. Tu t'es installée plus confortablement et tu as fermé les yeux. J'ai tourné la tête sur le côté afin d'observer le paysage. Je n'ai pas sommeil. Je n'ai plus sommeil depuis que je suis tombé de la falaise. Je n'ai plus faim non plus. En fait, je devrais plutôt dire que la nature de ma faim est différente.

Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment ce qui s'est passé après l'attaque de ces hommes. Il n'y a que deux choses dont je me souviens avec une clarté aveuglante… La puissance qui s'est tout d'un coup réveillée en moi, cette puissance qui t'a tant effrayée et que je n'utiliserai plus jamais et… Il y a le sang… Le sang que j'ai fait couler et la faim que cette vision a suscitée en moi. Tu m'as dit que tu m'avais donné ton sang pour me sauver. Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu m'as fait ou plutôt, tu refuses de le comprendre. Je suis devenu comme toi. Il a suffi que tu me donnes ton sang pour cela.

_  
__I couldn't take away your pain  
I have to pay the price..._

Je jette de fréquents coups d'œil vers toi. Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Tu voudrais sûrement me faire croire le contraire mais je le sais. Je le sens. Tu ne dors pas. Tu réfléchis. Ta bouche se tord parfois en une petite grimace de souffrance. Tu te mords souvent la lèvre inférieure. Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire cela auparavant même lorsque tu étais contrariée ou en colère. Quelque chose a changé en toi comme en moi. Tout a changé. Tu souffres et cette douleur, tu ne veux pas la partager avec moi. Pourquoi ?

Le paysage défile mais je ne le vois pas vraiment. Je sens ton regard posé sur moi. Tu m'observes depuis un long moment. Je tourne la tête vers toi. Tu fermes les yeux puis tu les rouvres à demi. Je souris pour te rassurer, pour essayer d'éloigner la douleur qu'il y a en toi. Mais le cœur n'y est pas. Nous le savons tous les deux.

_**Night is coming and there's nothing left to stay  
N**__**othing changes, everything has gone away**_

Première hibernation… Première séparation. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle allait devoir dormir pendant des années. Comment ? L'instinct peut-être. En revanche, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps allait durer son sommeil. Saya lui rappela leur promesse juste avant de fermer les yeux.

Ils furent séparés pendant trente ans… Trente longues années qui ressemblèrent aux nuits qu'ils partageaient maintenant. Elle dormit. Il veilla.

_**No eternity, no hope for me and you  
We close our eyes and we're fading away**_

Eux ne changeaient pas mais il n'en était pas de même en ce qui concernait le temps qui passait. Les époques, elles, changeaient. Les humains étaient entrés en guerre. Eux, ils devaient poursuivre la leur. Elle les conduisit jusqu'à un petit village en Russie. Diva leur échappa mais ils réussirent à tuer l'un de ses Chevaliers.

_I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant to make you cry  
I couldn't stand the pain inside  
I never want to let you die_

Je te tiens dans mes bras. Tu es sur le pont de t'endormir une nouvelle fois. Je suis blessé et cela t'inquiète. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous le savons tous les deux. Je suis en train de guérir.

Tu poses la main sur ma joue. Je la prends. Tu me demandes si je me souviens de notre promesse. Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Tu veux tout de même la dire à voix haute mais tu n'en as plus la force. Tes lèvres bougent mais aucun son n'en sort. Tu as déjà fermé les yeux. Je ne sais pas si tu entends ce que je dis.

« Je monterai la garde auprès de toi même si tu te transformes en autre chose. Même si on nous sépare, je te retrouverai alors en attendant… Bonne nuit Saya. »

J'ai collé mon front contre le tien. Je reste dans cette position pendant un long moment.

_I wish I could see your face again  
I wish I could see your virgin smile  
I couldn't take away your pain  
I have to pay the price..._

Je pense chaque phrase, chaque mot que je viens de prononcer. Peu importe les évènements, je resterai à tes côtés. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi. Je ne vis que pour une seule chose. Toi. Je vis pour revoir ton visage, ton sourire même si cela fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais te le rendre… Comme j'aimerais faire disparaître la peine et la douleur qui t'habitent depuis ce jour-là. Mais on dirait bien que je n'en suis pas capable. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est rester à tes côtés et accomplir notre promesse… Te tuer… Si tu savais à quel point je redoute l'arrivée de ce jour. Parfois, j'aimerais que tu ne réussisses pas à la vaincre. Un souhait égoïste puisqu'il me permettrait de te garder auprès de moi. Un souhait égoïste, secret et tellement vain. Je sais que tu veux mourir. Tu penses que c'est le prix que tu dois payer. Le mien est sans doute de t'y aider.

_**Night is coming and there's nothing left to stay  
Nothing changes, everything has gone away  
No eternity, no hope for me and you  
We close our eyes and we're fading away**_

Veille puis sommeil… Plusieurs cycles se succédèrent sans incident… Jusqu'au Vietnam, jusqu'à ce que les humains du Bouclier Rouge tentent de réveiller Saya avant l'heure. La folie qui s'empara de l'immortelle ne prit fin lorsque le sommeil la reprit. Elle fut confiée à un humain qui l'emmena avec lui. Son Chevalier disparut.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent, tout avait changé. Saya avait perdu la mémoire. Elle ne connaissait rien des chiroptères, de la guerre dans laquelle elle s'était engagée des siècles plus tôt. Elle avait une famille. Elle souriait. Elle était normale.

Hagi vint troubler tout cela en la réveillant mais le combat devait reprendre. Il reprit mais il n'était plus le seul à l'aider. Des humains s'étaient joints au combat mais il y avait encore une chose qu'ils étaient les seuls à partager. La promesse. Même celui qui était devenu son frère ne savait rien de leur promesse… Jusqu'à ce que le jour de l'accomplir arriva.

**Hold me in your arms  
for the last time  
Don't let me die tonight**

Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais voulu en parler à Kaï même si tu m'as dit de le faire. Je savais qu'il voudrait m'en empêcher mais j'ai choisi. Je mourrai après avoir tué ces enfants… Les filles de ma sœur et de mon frère, les enfants de celle qui m'était liée par le sang et de celui que j'ai lié au mien.

Kaï veut me convaincre. Tu te places devant lui. Tu me protèges comme tu l'as toujours fait. Il s'en prend maintenant à toi alors que tu n'y es pour rien. Cette décision, je l'ai prise seule mais je t'ai tout de même demandé de m'aider à la mener à bien. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as même proposé de te charger des bébés. Tu es donc capable d'aller aussi loin… Juste pour moi.

Kaï vient de te donner un coup de poing. Je crie son nom. Il te demande soudain ce que tu veux. Il t'ordonne de le dire et à ma grande surprise, tu le fais. Tu dis les mots que tu as enfermés en toi pendant toutes ces années, les mots que tu as scellés… Pour moi encore une fois.

Tu as décidé de me trahir. Tu me demandes de vivre. Tu as toujours voulu que je vive… Et je vivrai. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais réaliser l'un de tes vœux. Puis je fais une chose que je me suis interdite de faire pendant tout ce temps. Nos lèvres se joignent mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas pour un baiser de sang.

Mais cette nuit, qui aurait dû être celle de ma mort, sera celle de la tienne. Je continue de crier ton nom tandis que Kaï m'éloigne du balcon qui vient de s'écrouler sur toi. Je voudrais lui échapper, creuser l'éboulis à mains nues et te dégager de là mais il est déjà trop tard.

Jusqu'au bout de mon chemin… C'était ce que tu avais dit. Mon chemin ne s'arrêtait pas à la mort de ma sœur. Tu devrais toujours être avec moi.

_Night is coming and there's nothing left to stay _

**Night is coming and there's nothing left to stay **

**_Nothing changes, everything has gone away _**

_No eternity, no hope for me and you _

**No eternity, no hope for me and you**

_**We close our eyes and we're fading away **_

°°°°°°

Avant même que les jumelles ne sachent marcher, c'était devenu une habitude. Chaque dimanche, ils allaient au tombeau puis ils pique-niquaient à la plage. Il arrivait souvent que les autres l'accompagnent mais Kaï était seul avec les jumelles ce jour-là. Les petites filles, toutes les deux vêtues de bleu, étaient derrière lui et montaient gaiement les escaliers qui menaient au tombeau.

« Kaï, porte-moi !

-Kaï, je veux un bonbon ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta pour se tourner vers elle.

« Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit de m'appeler « papa » ?

-J'ai compris Kaï !

-Je sais Kaï ! »

Voilà ce que répondirent les deux petites filles l'une après l'autre.

« Vous êtes irrécupérables… »

Les petites filles sourirent et le dépassèrent. Elles montèrent en courant ce qu'il restait des escaliers.

Elles arrivèrent les premières au tombeau. Kaï les suivait de près. Elles se précipitèrent vers la porte en pierre. Les deux petites filles se figèrent tout d'un coup. Kaï s'approcha à son tour en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. _Qu'est-ce que… _Le jeune homme tourna la tête à droite et à gauche puis recula de quelques pas. Rien. Il fixa de nouveau la porte.

« Il… »

Il sourit.

« Etait là ? »

L'une des deux petites filles prit alors la parole.

« Pourquoi cette fleur porte-t-elle un ruban ?

-N'y touche pas. C'est pour ta tante, répondit Kaï. Allez, allons déjeuner !

-Oui, déjeuner ! Déjeuner ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur les jumelles.

Mais avant de quitter le tombeau, Kaï jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la rose entourée du ruban bleu qui reposait sur le socle de pierre, juste devant la porte du tombeau. Il chercha une dernière fois du regard celui qui l'avait déposé ici. Personne. Juste…

Une rose rose et un ruban bleu…

La Reine et son Chevalier…

Leur promesse d'éternité…

* * *

En fait, j'ai beaucoup hésité à mettre le dernier passage. J'aurais parfaitement pu m'arrêter au dernier couplet de la chanson et ne pas mettre la découverte de la rose mais… Je trouvais ça trop triste autrement ! 

Une chose est certaine en tout cas, elle m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs celle-ci. Il faut dire que condenser la vie de Saya et Hagi en quelques pages… J'espère ne pas m'être lamentablement loupée. Mais bon… ça je crois que c'est à vous de me le dire alors… Review s'il vous plait et merci d'avance.

J'ai aussi eu l'idée de faire une fic alternative à celle-ci… c'est-à-dire changer la fin et écrire ce qui aurait pu se passer si Kaï n'était pas intervenu à coup de poing sur Hagi… Si ça vous intéresse, dîtes-le moi.


	8. Pas comme je la vois

C'est sans doute la songfic que j'ai mis le moins de temps à écrire… Sans doute parce que j'y pense depuis cet été et qu'à chaque fois que j'écoutais la chanson, je faisais rapidement la songfic dans ma tête.

La chanson… C'est _Elle ne me voit pas _de Jean-Jacques Goldman. Elle fait partie de la BO d'Astérix et Obélix contre César. En la lisant puis en l'écoutant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rajouter « Pas comme je la vois » après « Elle ne me voit pas » tout en pensant à ce chez Kaïounet (De toute façon, il n'avait aucune chance…).

Rien n'est à moi… Que ce soit Kaï (De toute façon, j'ai déjà dit que j'en voulais pas) ou la chanson (Pour savoir à qui elle appartient… lisez plus haut)

Je remercie Baka-han pour avoir pris la peine de corriger cette… Cette… Je crois qu'il n'existe pas de mot pour le dire… Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle n'a pas eu trop d'envie de meurtre me concernant en lisant ça…

[Baka-han, époussetant son bazooka préféré : dois-je vraiment te répondre ?

[Ahélya, partant en courant : Je crois que non.

Détail intéressant (enfin intéressant…), j'ai commencé cette songfic en TD de physique, l'ai poursuive en ED de bio (oui… j'avais rien de mieux à faire…) puis l'ai terminée dans le métro en rentrant chez moi.

Voilà, j'ai fini de raconter ma vie… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Pas comme je la vois…**

****

_Quand elle passe, elle efface comme un éclat  
Devant un ciel c'est elle qu'on voit  
_

Elle est arrivée tout d'un coup. Le matin, nous n'étions que trois et le soir, quand je suis revenue, elle était là. Avant, il n'y avait que papa, Riku et moi. Après, elle était là, changeant notre vie à tous les trois.

_Elle est si reine qu'elle ne mérite qu'un roi  
Et je ne suis pas roi_

Papa n'avait dit que deux choses sur elle… Son nom et le fait qu'elle allait être notre sœur. Il n'a jamais dit ce qu'elle était réellement alors qu'il le savait depuis longtemps… Pas humaine, mais une chose qu'ils nomment Reine… Mangeant la même nourriture que nous mais devant s'abreuver de sang… Comment ne pas être effrayé en l'apprenant ?

_Elle ne me voit pas  
_

Elle ne me voit pas… Pas comme je la vois…

_Quand elle danse, tout danse, ses reins ses bras  
Près d'elle tout s'éclaire un peu, pourquoi ?_

Quand mes sentiments ont-ils changé ? A partir de quel moment est-elle devenue plus que la sœur ? Après la mort de notre frère ? Peut-être pas. Il me semble qu'avant déjà… Mao l'a dit. J'ai changé depuis qu'elle est là.

_Elle a cette grâce que les autres n'ont pas  
Tout ce que je n'ai pas_

Elle est différente des autres… Non humaine… Vivant depuis plus de cent ans… devant se nourrir de sang… Mais elle était différente bien avant que je ne sache la vérité. Même lorsque je la croyais humaine, elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle a toujours été spéciale pour moi.

_Elle ne me voit pas  
_

Elle ne me voit pas… Pas comme je la vois…

_Et moi, plus j'approche et plus je me sens maladroit  
Plus je déteste mon corps et ma voix_

Depuis qu'elle est revenue, je continue d'agir comme je le faisais avant… Je continue d'être le frère mais je crois que je me trahis parfois. Elle, elle ne s'en aperçoit pas mais quelque chose me dit qu'il n'en est pas de même pour lui.

Il est des frontières qu'on passe malgré des milliers de soldats  
Mais les nôtres on ne les franchit pas

J'aimerais lui parler de mes sentiments mais je n'en ferai rien. Quelque chose me retient. Je ne crois pas que papa approuverait tout cela alors je ne dis rien tout en espérant qu'elle me voie de la même manière que je la vois. Peut-être serait-ce le cas si… Si lui n'était pas là ?

_Il a de l'allure, des gestes délicats  
La vie légère de ce monde-là_

Lui… Lui que j'ai détesté depuis le premier jour... Lui qui est de la même espèce qu'elle et qui la protège depuis tout ce temps. S'ils la nomment Reine, ils lui donnent le nom de Chevalier et c'est bien ce qu'il est. Un véritable Chevalier servant et j'ai l'impression qu'il l'est depuis bien longtemps… Sans doute avant même qu'elle ne lui donne son sang.

Il est aussi, tellement, tout ce qu'il n'est pas  
Mais les femmes ne savent pas voir ces choses-là 

Il paraît si froid et ne révèle aucune émotion mais j'ai vu les regards qu'il a pour elle… Sa manière d'agir avec elle… Tout comme je vois celle dont elle agit avec lui. Il y a entre eux une proximité qu'elle n'a pas avec moi et j'en suis jaloux tout en sachant qu'il ne le faut pas…

Elle ne me voit pas 

Elle ne me voit pas… Pas comme je la vois…

_On peut changer tellement de choses si l'on veut, si l'on combat  
Mais pas ces injustices-là_

C'est une Reine… Une guerrière… Elle sait se battre mais je veux tout de même la protéger. Pas seulement parce que c'était ce que voulaient Riku et papa mais parce qu'elle n'est pas qu'une sœur pour moi.

Quand elle passe, elle efface comme un éclat  
Devant un ciel c'est elle qu'on voit 

Avant nous n'étions que trois… Papa, Riku et moi. Avec elle, nous étions quatre puis papa est mort et nous étions de nouveau trois. Maintenant, nous ne sommes plus que deux… Juste elle et moi… Toujours le frère pour elle mais plus vraiment la sœur pour moi…

Elle est si reine qu'elle ne mérite qu'un roi  
Un autre que moi 

Elle est Reine… Je suis humain… Elle est éternelle… Je ne le suis pas… En fin de compte, peut-être que c'est mieux si elle ne me voit pas.

Je ne suis pas roi  
Elle ne me voit pas 

Elle ne me voit pas… Pas comme je la vois…

* * *

Comment ai-je pu écrire un truc comme ça ?

Bon… Et bien, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire maintenant… Je lirai et répondrai à vos review en direct du Paradis (Qui a dit « ça serait pas plutôt de l'Enfer » ?).

Une dernière question… Quelqu'un a une corde ?

Ben… Euh… En fait, j'ai une dernière chose à dire… A l'intention des lecteurs de Revanche, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver la semaine prochaine…


	9. Lettre inachevée

Voilà des semaines (presque des mois) que cette songfic traîne dans un coin de mon ordinateur et je ne pense jamais à l'envoyer à Baka-han pour correction. Voilà maintenant cet oubli réparé.

Comme je le dis à chaque fois (c'est vraiment pénible de devoir se répéter à chaque fois comme ça !) les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson, elle, est extraite du dernier album de Within Temptation et a pour titre _Frozen_

* * *

**Lettre inachevée**

…

…

_Je ne sais comment commencer cette lettre. Devrais-je vous appeler par vos prénoms… Dire mes nièces… Autre chose ?_

_Mais aucun de ces mots n'aurait sa place ici. Après tout lorsque nous nous reverrons, j'aurai manqué trente ans de votre existence… Autant dire toute votre vie. Pour vous, je ne serai sans doute que cette tante dont vous aura parlé Kaï…_

**I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul**

_Je vais m'endormir bientôt. Je le sais. Je le sens. Mes sens s'engourdissent un peu plus chaque jour. Les couleurs se fanent petit à petit. Ces signes, je les connais bien. __Je vais bientôt entrer en hibernation._

**  
I would stop running, If I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go**

_J'ai tout fait pour résister… Pour vous… Pour pouvoir vous voir grandir… Mais je l'ai aussi fait pour lui…Pour pouvoir le revoir une dernière fois avant de m'endormir. Mais le sommeil est là et je ne peux pas y échapper. Depuis six mois, je lutte contre lui mais il est en train de gagner cette bataille._

_Je ne vous verrai pas grandir._

**  
****Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?**

_Je ne vous verrai pas grandir… Et je ne pourrai pas vous dire la vérité._

_Nous n'en avons jamais encore parlé avec Kaï. Qu'allons-nous devoir vous dire sur ce qui s'est passé avant mais aussi au moment de votre naissance ? Comment vous parler de… De ma sœur, de votre mère… De ce qu'elle a fait… De ce que je lui ai fait et… Et de ce que j'ai failli vous faire._

**  
I can feel your sorrow  
You won't forgive me,**

_Me pardonnerez-vous ? _

_Je vous ai privées de votre mère… Deux fois. D'abord… D'abord en faisait ce que j'ai fait et maintenant que je cède au sommeil, je vous prive de celle qui aurait pu peut-être le devenir. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je devais faire ce que j'ai fait et je ne peux vaincre ce sommeil qui va me séparer de vous. Ce sont Kaï et les autres qui veilleront sur vous._

**  
****but I know you'll be all right  
It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go**

**  
**_Ce sont Kaï et tous les autres qui vous raconteront tout. Ma vie… La sienne… Ce que j'ai fait… Ce qu'elle a fait… _

_J'espère qu'ils vous diront les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses car je ne suis pas qu'un ange et votre mère n'était pas qu'un monstre. _

**  
****Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?**

_Nous ne pouvons pas retourner en arrière. Nous ne pouvons pas réécrire l'histoire même si c'est notre vœu le plus cher. Mais le futur lui… Écrivez l'histoire qui aurait pu être… __L'histoire que j'aurais aimé vivre avec elle._

**  
Everything will slip way  
Shattered peaces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain**

_Le sommeil arrive. Bientôt, je ne pourrai plus rien faire et il m'envahira. __Quand ? Peut-être ce soir… Peut-être demain…_

**  
I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
Frozen...  
But what can I do ?  
****Frozen...**

"Saya !"

C'était la voix de son frère.

« Saya descend ! Tout le monde est arrivé ! »

Saya se leva et alla à la porte de sa chambre.

« J'arrive ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle revint ensuite jusqu'à son bureau. Elle relut rapidement ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir finir sa lettre mais elle ne pouvait pas les faire attendre.

_Je la finirai demain, _se dit Saya.

Juste avant de descendre dans la salle du restaurant pour la fête que Kaï avait organisé, elle se rendit dans la chambre qui se trouvait à côté de la sienne… La chambre de ses nièces.

Elle les regarda dormir pendant quelques minutes.

**  
****Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen, frozen**

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez._

_J'espère que vous nous pardonnerez._

* * *

Ahélya : A y'est ! C'est fini ! Soyez honnête, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de songfic... Ai-je perdu la main ?

- : _Si tu veux mon avis... Oui._

A : Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ! Reste sur Revanche !!

PvC : _Je te rappelle que tu veux me virer de Revanche. Je dois donc trouver un autre endroit à squatter... C'est tout._

A (soupir... L'auteur soupire beaucoup en ce moment) : Merci d'avance pour les reviews.


	10. Transformation II

Ahélya : **Voilà donc une nouvelle songfic. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas postée.**

PvC : _En parlant de ça, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle ressemble un peu beaucoup à l'OS que tu as posté dans Petites histoires de Clans._

A : **En effet. Sans doute parce que j'ai écris les deux en même temps donc...**

PvC : _C'est pas une excuse !_

A : **Va squatter ailleurs s'il te plait ?**

PvC : _Revanche est terminée._

A : **Vu que tu squattes un peu partout, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?**

PvC : _Elle fait sa rabat-joie mais bon, ça ne l'empêche pas de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture (La chanson est de BlutEngel et se nomme Broken girl). On se retrouve à la fin, elle a un peu de pub à faire._

* * *

**Transformation II**

**L'enfant de ma Reine**

Il avait trouvé l'une et ainsi qu'il s'en doutait, en la suivant, il avait fini par trouver l'autre.

Comment pouvaient-elles être encore en vie ? Mais cette question n'était pas importante. L'autre par contre était vitale. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Pourquoi les filles de sa Reine s'étaient-elles lancées dans ce combat mille fois plus destructeur que celui qu'il avait connu, que celui qui avait eu lieu entre sa Reine et sa sœur ?

Quant à leurs Chevaliers... L'une des filles de Miru avait un Chevalier aux yeux d'acier et à la chevelure d'encre qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux du temps passé. Mais sa sœur... Quatre Chevaliers... Et pas un qui ne semblait l'aimer vraiment... Pas un qui ne l'aurait aimé en l'absence du Sang.

_**What do you see when you look into her sad blue eyes ?  
What do you feel when you touch her skin**_

_**When you hear her heart ? **_

James... Plutôt à son goût, il devait bien l'avouer mais désespérément rigide... Ainsi que devait l'être le bon petit militaire qu'il était.

Pour lui, le Sang avait fait de Diva une mère alors qu'elle aurait dû être bien plus...

_**Do you see the sorrow ?  
Do you see the fear she hides inside ?  
Do you hear hear silent cries ?  
Do you listen when she prays ?**_

Karl... La folie. Difficile de dire comment il voyait sa Reine. L'amante sans doute au vue de son obsession pour la danse.

Mais la sœur de sa Reine semblait occuper toutes ses pensées depuis qu'il l'avait combattu. Toutes ses pensées qui n'auraient dû être tournées que vers Diva.

_**  
She's a broken girl  
She's living on the edge of the night  
She's a broken girl  
She needs someone like you **_

Pas un pour la voir telle qu'elle était vraiment... Petite fille brisée par des évènements dont il ignorait tout... Et personne pour la sauver d'elle-même...

_**  
And she's praying for the night to come  
She needs someone to carry her away  
She got so much love to give  
To the one who saves her soul **_

Comment aider l'enfant de cette Reine qu'il avait tant aimé ?

Lui donner un Chevalier digne de ce nom ? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose. Il ne devait pas faire la même chose que cet homme.

Une Reine devait choisir un Élu sans être influencée, sans y être obligée.

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose mais... Mais cet enfant avait besoin d'aide.

_**What do you see when you look into her sad blue eyes ?  
What do you feel when you touch her skin**_

_**When you hear her heart ?**_

Solomon... L'indifférence... Factice ou réelle... Il n'aurait su le dire. Difficile de comprendre ce qu'était Diva pour lui. Une petite sœur, certes ennuyeuse et capricieuse, mais que l'on devait protéger en toute circonstance ?

De quelle manière allait bien pouvoir finir ce Chevalier blanc ? Allait-il changer de couleur un jour ou l'autre ?

_**Do you see the sorrow ?  
Do you see the fear she hides inside ?  
Do you hear hear silent cries ?  
Do you listen when she prays ?**_

Et Amshel... Le père... Le patriarche... L'homme qui prenait toutes les décisions à la place de sa Reine.

Sa Reine... Son enfant capricieuse et exigeante qu'il maintenait dans cet état depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il fallait mettre fin à tout ça mais comment ?

_**And she's praying for the night to come  
She needs someone to carry her away  
She got so much love to give  
To the one who saves her soul **_

Que s'était-il passé ?

Il devait savoir. Il devait comprendre.

Et elle... Elle, elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un.

Et elle était Reine même si elle n'était pas la sienne.

_**And she's praying for the night to come  
She needs someone to carry her away  
She got so much love to give  
To the one who saves her soul **_

Pour une Reine avec autant de Chevaliers, elle se trouvait si souvent seule mais cela ne pouvait que l'arranger.

Elle ne cilla même pas en le voyant soudain apparaître devant elle.

Il mit un genou à terre et s'inclina.

« Reine Diva, je suis Nathan Miller. M'acceptez-vous à votre service ? »

Elle ne lui demanda aucune explication. Elle tendit juste le bras pour lui présenter son poignet. Il s'approcha. Ses dents déchirèrent la chair blanche de l'enfant de sa Reine. Il but son sang.

Et le lendemain...

« Amshel... Que penses-tu de mon nouveau Chevalier ? »

* * *

A : **Je ne fais pas de pub, je soigne juste ma com'**

PvC : _Mais bien sûr !!!_

A (ignore PvC) : **Certains l'ont sans doute remarqué s'ils sont allés faire un tour sur mon profil, j'ai adhéré au FIC (Front d'incitation aux commentaires). Pourquoi ? Et bien cela fait partie de mes bonnes résolutions pour cette année. J'ai décidée de laisser plus de review et je vous invite à faire de même. Je ne fais pas ça pour moi (bon d'accord pas que pour moi) mais aussi pour d'autres auteurs qui ont vraiment peu de review alors n'hésitez pas, appuyez sur le bouton qui se trouve juste en dessous, un petit coucou peut suffire. Une review ça vous booste un auteur plus sûrement qu'un mug de café ou une barre de chocolat !!!**

PvC : _Et pour les review anonymes ?_

A : **J'y venais. Donc, même ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit sur ffnet peuvent laisser des review. Hélas le site ne nous permet pas d'y répondre mais ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai décidé de répondre à ces review sur mon blog parce que j'adore papoter avec vous (lien dans mon profil. Je réponds en général aux reviews dans la journée).**

PvC : _D'autres choses à dire ?_

A : **J'ai décidé de me lancer dans la traduction de la fic de JenK, **_**Strangers on a train**_** (Spider-man) alors si vous aimez les films, n'hésitez par à faire un tour dessus quand je posterais le premier chapitre (aujourd'hui ou demain). J'ai fait un petit drabble sur Docteur Who et je suis en train de me lancer sur une fic sur Eragon. Voilà c'est tout.**

PvC : _Elle oublie de vous dire qu'elle est également modo sur le forum bibliothèque francophone : vos coups de cœur (lien sur son profil)._

A : **Ah oui, c'est vrai ! N'hésitez pas à venir nous proposer vos coups de cœur et peu importe le fandom, on s'occupe de tout. Les conditions : que la fic ait une orthographe correcte et qu'elle soit dans vos favoris. Bon j'arrête de vous embêter. A la prochaine !!!**


End file.
